<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Guy by MyrJuhl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147467">The Other Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl'>MyrJuhl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BrainDead (TV), Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Bonding, Bottoming, Break Up, Crossover, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Disability, Domestic, Drama, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, First Time, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, GSA Syndrome (long lost sibs falling in love), I had an idea and went with it, Kissing, Language, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Setting, Orgasm, PWP/Lemon, Protectiveness, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Submission, Tension, Tongue-in-cheek, Topping, Twincest, blowjob, discomfort, light kink, soul mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin brothers reunited. It’s far from glamorous; but that’s not their motivation.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Gareth Ritter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictitious characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>Confidently stepping through the open door, Gareth Ritter addressed the petite blond woman sitting at her station.</p><p>“Good morning, I have an...”</p><p>“Good morning, Enjolras,” the assistant interrupted Gareth. “Haven’t we just had this conversation?” </p><p>“Excuse me?” he said.</p><p>“Enjolras... Call your mother.”</p><p>“Um... I’m not Enjolras, miss. I have an appointment with Mr. Enjolras.”</p><p>The secretary squinted her eyes indulgently and checked her appointment schedule. “Now?”</p><p>“Yes, now. I’m on my lunch break, so I’d appreciate if Mr. Enjolras is not delayed.”</p><p>“Cute. You’re not delayed, Enjolras. But if you insist...” The woman clearly didn’t believe him, and he’d already gotten the oddest remarks on his way to this office since he stepped into the building.</p><p>The woman opened the door behind her with a benevolent smile on her face. “You should just have said you were not in the mood, Enjolras.” Then she stepped in and stopped comically abrupt.</p><p>“Enjolras, Jesus!” she practically screamed in shock to someone inside the office.</p><p>Gareth also stopped in time, or else he’d walked straight into her back. He took a few steps back to create a safer distance, as she turned around again and stared at Gareth with her mouth wide open.</p><p>“What? He’s not in?” Gareth asked her from the threshold.</p><p>“Oh, he’s in all right. I’ll leave you two to it,” she said as in wonder. Then she stepped around Gareth and closed the door after her, making Gareth almost stumble to the side to avoid her again.</p><p>Frowning, he then turned to look at his appointment and slowly his mouth opened, too, in disbelief. The same reaction was to be seen on Mr. Enjolras’ face. </p><p>“What the hell...?” Enjolras said and gradually stepped closer. Gareth mimicked him and the two identical men studied each other for a few moments, before they just stood still staring into each other’s face equally amazed. For whatever reason, none of them freaked out.</p><p>“You first,” Gareth said breaking the silence.</p><p>“What’s your name,” Enjolras asked.</p><p>“You haven’t prepared for this meeting?” Gareth asked.</p><p>“Sure...” Enjolras said. “What is your name?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not Enjolras.”</p><p>“No. That would be me.”</p><p>“I’m Gareth Ritter. Senator Wheatus’ Chief of Staff.”</p><p>“Excellent, but why do you look like me?” Enjolras bullied on.</p><p>“This face?” Gareth said. “You can buy it online. I’m surprised you haven’t met more of us before.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Enjolras said, and then he smiled. “This is pretty funny. But I’m sure the reason why we’re both here is not.”</p><p>“That can wait.”</p><p>“Okayyy... Are you here because of... this?” Enjolras asked pointing between them.</p><p>Gareth put his hands on his hips. “No. Though I am here in a personal matter...”</p><p>“When were you born, Gareth Ritter?”</p><p><i>Okay. Here we go,</i> Gareth thought, “January 12th 1985.”</p><p>“Uhu... where?”</p><p>“MedStar Hospital, Washington DC.”</p><p>Enjolras frowned. “So was I. All of it.”</p><p>“Look, Enjolras... so we’re twins, but I don't know you and...”</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa! So we’re twins!? You knew?”</p><p>“No. I didn’t know your name or that your office resides here.”</p><p>“But you knew of me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gareth admitted with a sigh, making sure to keep eye contact. The responding look in Enjolras’ eyes was pretty intense.</p><p>“Were you adopted, too?”</p><p>Gareth sighed again and slowly shook his head. “No. My parents are my actual parents.”</p><p>Enjolras shook his head. “What? You lived with your... our...”</p><p>“Yes...” Gareth said and bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry, but you were the one that was put up for adoption.”</p><p>“Why the fuck was I?”</p><p>“Slow down, Mr. Enjolras. I can tell you’re a terrific attorney, but I’m actually not on trial,” Gareth said and took a few steps away from his... the lawyer.</p><p>“Well... I think I’m entitled to some answers all the same!” Enjolras went to stand next to him. “Why me? Why not you?”</p><p>Gareth had thought about that, too, and offered his five cents, “Probably... because you came out last?”</p><p>“You’re older?”</p><p>“Yes. By two minutes. Look. We have an autistic older sister who needed a lot of attention and medical care when we were born. Even with modern science, I don’t think they even knew they were having twins until you were born right after me. They couldn't afford both of us on top of the hospital bills.”</p><p>“So they just... dropped me?”</p><p>Gareth waited a few seconds before he continued, “Apparently, there was no adoration for two of the same kind. One of us was enough,” Gareth said and regretted it immediately - even though it was a fact. “I’m sorry. I just don't see what the point is of sugar coating it.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement,” Enjolras scoffed looking somewhat dangerous for a few seconds. His indignation was understandable. “How come <i>you</i> know this?”</p><p>“Because... Ellie... our sister... was old enough to understand what was being said. She never let the topic go. It became an obsession, so I always knew because she would keep repeating it.”</p><p>“Did you ever look for me?” Enjolras marched on uncompromisingly and Gareth couldn't help admire that trait.</p><p>“No. To be honest, I never wanted to.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don't know,” he said truthfully. “Perhaps it quickly became a distant childhood memory instead of reality. I had plenty on my plate to deal with as a child. My mother was... is... overprotective. She loves making personal decisions for me because she can’t accept I’m fully capable of making them myself. It was challenging growing up that way on top of my sister’s needs. I love Ellie unconditionally, and her needs were often more important than mine, which always made me feel like the lesser loved child.”</p><p>Enjolras completely ignored Gareth’s sob story and went to lean against the front of his desk. “And yet you made it to the top.”</p><p>Gareth exhaled like he’d just exercised. “Well...”</p><p>“You know...” Enjolras interrupted, “I think I’ve felt you some times. Like I wasn’t sure whom I was looking for... maybe it was you?”</p><p>Surprised, Gareth thought it was strangely endearing. “Maybe. Look... I didn’t come here to search for a lost twin. I’m here for legal advice, but now we’ve meet I’m afraid you’ll be biased.”</p><p>“What... so you just ditch me now that we’ve found each other?” Enjolras goaded him.</p><p>“Yes,” Gareth said with a definition his facial expression didn’t support. This unexpected revelation was too much and also... Enjolras wouldn’t like what Gareth needed advise about. “For what it’s worth, it was nice meeting you... Enjolras.” Gareth had to get out. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>As soon as Gareth had left, Enjolras collapsed on his sofa. That had been the strangest conversation in his entire life and he’d heard quite a bit. However, Gareth wasn’t going to get away with dropping crumbs like that. Enjolras wanted to have contact with him. He wanted more answers. He fucking owed him something when Gareth had always known Enjolras was there.</p><p>A knock on the door and Enjolras looked up; immediately feeling disappointed that it wasn’t Gareth who had returned, but only Cosette.</p><p>“Spill,” she said.</p><p>Enjolras chuckled. “That... was my twin.”</p><p>“Uhu... spill,” Cosette repeated.</p><p>“I don't know what to say. I never knew until now. But I’m going to see him again. I need some answers first and I want to find them myself.”</p><p>“Good luck with that. He looked like a thunder cloud when he left.”</p><p>“Not my fault if he did.”</p><p>Why wouldn’t his twin have anything to do with him? It filled Enjolras with rage, because so many things suddenly made sense now that he’d had a few moments to process everything. He’d been selected by his own parents to be put up for adoption whereas Gareth had been allowed to stay. They had a sister. Their parents must have been poor. </p><p>Well, Enjolras didn’t remember any of it. He’d been adopted only a few weeks old and his parents adored him. He knew he’d been adopted. They had never kept that as a secret. As a kid, he’d fantasised about having a brother... a fantasy maybe spurred by a twin he didn't know anything about. Now that he knew, he wasn’t even tempted to find the birthparents who had given up on him instead of trying making it work.</p><p>In hindsight, he had probably been better off growing up with his own parents. It still made him wonder how Gareth had come as far as he had, since his circumstances had been more challenging. Perhaps exactly because of it and of course hard work never hurt either.</p><p>Calling his mother, he prepared himself for a difficult conversation. Things between them were usually tense. She had such high expectations and had been disappointed ever since Enjolras decided to leave a good partner position and start his own business.</p><p>“Hey, mom,” he said warmly, when he heard her voice. “...I’m good. Couldn’t be better. Floréal... is fine... I’m just not with her anymore. No... she is married to someone else now. Mom... I’m fine. I need to ask you something...” Enjolras stopped for a few moments, and waited for his mother to get the rant off her chest. “Mom, I wanna know why my birthparents put me up for adoption?”</p><p>The immediate silence was profound. “Was it because they couldn’t afford two babies?... you don’t know? Like... nobody told you ‘you don’t know’?”</p><p>His mother stuttered through an appalling explanation on how they did know, but because they had money, they could buy Enjolras.</p><p>“Buy me?... what? I was not in an orphanage?”</p><p>His mother told him that the Ritter’s had come to them. Literally offering them to adopt Enjolras. They knew Enjolras’ parents couldn’t have children of their own and since Mr. Ritter was an employee at Enjolras’ dad’s firm, they tried their luck.</p><p>“Let me guess...” Enjolras said and closed his eyes. “Mr Ritter was fired after he got his money?”</p><p>Enjolras’ mother’s silence was all the answer he needed. “My guess is it didn't matter, because they would be loaded after selling me to you. Did they offer you to buy my twin as well?”</p><p>Again total silence. “I guess not. Thank you, mom, for never telling me I had a twin. That’s all I wanted to know.”</p><p>He hung up on her and ignored when Cosette told him a few seconds later that she was on the line.</p><p>“Don't wanna talk to her,” he told her.</p><p>The longer he sat staring at the opposite wall, the more keenly he felt anger and other feelings pushing forward. Answers weren’t the only thing he wanted from Gareth. He wanted to punish him for deliberately ignoring him all those years. Didn't he realise how strong they would have been together, if they’d had each other during their childhood? It was childish to think that, because it had never been up to them. That didn’t mean it was too late.</p><p>Sticking his head out of the door he asked Cosette, “Get me Gareth Ritter at Senator Whetus’ office on the phone, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Senator Whetus’ office, how may I help you?”</p><p>“Gareth?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“It’s me. Enjolras.”</p><p>Gareth sat down in his chair and sighed. “I’m barely back at Congress and you’re already calling me?”</p><p>“I need to meet you. I want to...<i>fuck you,</i>” Enjolras continued in a hushed voice.</p><p>Gareth’s brain encountered a few seconds of white noise, as he tried to process what he’d just heard. Did Enjolras just say that? “Excuse me? You want to... What?”</p><p>Enjolras didn’t elaborate, but Gareth could hear his distressed breathing. </p><p>Gareth looked around his office. He had so many things to deal with besides his busy job, and the issue with his sister. Not to mention his relationship with Laurel was fizzling out. Getting through the surreal events of last year hadn’t glued them closer even though he’d thought they would. At the end, their political views were simply too different. “What did you have in mind?” he heard himself ask conversationally.</p><p>“A hotel, anything. I just need you... somehow... physically.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because we were inseparable for nine months and then we were ripped apart and I need you, Gareth.”</p><p>“Oh...” Gareth burst out because it was an almost inhuman feeling Enjolras had just revealed to him. It hit him so hard his eyes watered, and his throat squeezed so tight it hurt like fucking hell. That had to be what a siren call felt like, so when his body started shaking and he knew somehow he needed Enjolras just as much.</p><p>“Where?” he asked.</p><p>“The Jefferson,” Enjolras said. “Be there at 3.30. We have the room for two hours.”</p><p>“All right. But you’re paying.”</p><p>“Just be there. And text me at this number.” Quickly, Enjolras rattled off his smart phone number and made sure Gareth had it before he ended the call.</p><p>*</p><p>Enjolras’ phone indicated he had a message.</p><p>
  <i>I’m here.</i>
</p><p>Enjolras texted Gareth the room number and impatiently waited for his brother to come up.</p><p>The second he saw him, the need for him became almost uncontrollable. “Take your clothes off.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Gareth almost laughed. “Hello to you also.”</p><p>“I wanna know what you look like.”</p><p>“Probably the same as you.”</p><p>“Take your clothes off, Gareth.” Enjolras took out his phone.</p><p>“What? You’re gonna film me?”</p><p>“Do it. It’s strictly for private view only.”</p><p>After a few moments of internal debate, Garth shrugged. He could always claim the film was of Enjolras should he ever publish it. Then he took off his clothes, folding it neatly with each garment removed. Eventually, he stood naked in front of Enjolras who stopped filming.</p><p>“You look... fit.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Gareth looked back and sucked in his lips when Enjolras proceeded to undress as well.</p><p>When he was equally naked, Enjolras came to stand in front of Gareth. Reaching out, he touched Gareth’s bulging bicep. Slowly his hand slipped around and touched Gareth’s skin all the way down to his wrist. Fine bones. They both had fine bones and sinewy forearms. Long toned legs. Blond dusting of hairs everywhere except...</p><p>Looking at Gareth’s chest Enjolras asked, “Why do you shave your chest hair?”</p><p>“My girlfriend doesn’t like me hairy.”</p><p>“Mine does,” Enjolras said and smiled. “Have it grow out again... for me.”</p><p>“You don’t even like me,” Gareth scoffed.</p><p>“Maybe, but do it.”</p><p>Smirking back, Gareth acquiesced. “Fine.” He had to admit he liked this scrutiny of Enjolras’. It was like discovering oneself.</p><p>Enjolras moved in close and grabbed Gareth by the buttocks. “When we’re here, you’re mine. <i>This</i>,” he squeezed the muscular flesh in his hands. “...is mine.”</p><p>Swallowing accumulated saliva, Gareth nodded. In here, his ass belonged to Enjolras.</p><p>“Did you prep?” Enjolras asked.</p><p>Gareth exhaled through his nose in snort laughter. “I know why I’m here, so I prepped. Did you?”</p><p>“You’ll never stick your dick anywhere near my ass, Gareth, so why would I?”</p><p>Gareth smiled slightly incredulous, but he was also turned on; visibly thrilled by Enjolras’ dominance. “How do you want me?”</p><p>“On your back on the bed.”</p><p>To be honest, Gareth had expected Enjolras would just fuck him on his hands and knees, come spectacularly, and leave. “So... face to face?”</p><p>“Yes, Gareth,” Enjolras said and began to push him backwards.</p><p>“All right. I can find it myself,” Gareth said and turned to go to the bed. He got on it, crawled up, and got comfortable on his back.</p><p>“On top of the sheets, Gareth. Not under,” Enjolras said and pulled the sheets away. Making his way up, he positioned himself between Gareth’s legs that naturally accommodated him.</p><p>*</p><p>Supporting his upper body on his arms, Enjolras looked down at Gareth’s flushed face. “You blush... I like that.”</p><p>“Not a fucking blush. My heart rate is high right now.”</p><p>“I think I wore you out. Have a protein bar from the mini fridge before you leave,” Enjolras smirked.</p><p>Gareth loved that smirk on Enjolras’ face. Like he knew how submissive Gareth felt lying under him. “So maybe I blush...”</p><p>Smiling, Enjolras slowly lowered his face until their lips touched. Adding pressure and their lips slid back and forth on delicious kisses that had Gareth pull up his knees and moan. Wrapping his legs around Enjolras’ waist anew, he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of keeping him inside for a few precious moments longer. Then his pager started beeping. “...fuck.” </p><p>Enjolras gave him one last long firm kiss before he slipped out of Gareth’s body. Entering a small adjacent bathroom, he freshened up and got dressed.</p><p>“You have the room for another hour,” Enjolras said and went to the door. Before he pressed the handle, he said, “Don’t call me. I’ll call you.”</p><p>“Because you assume there will be a repeat of this?” Gareth asked.</p><p>“You’re me. And I want it, so...” He winked at Gareth and left.</p><p>“Cocky son of a bitch...” Gareth muttered, feeling slightly miffed but also incredibly sated. Stretching his body on top of the sheet, he smiled. Did this really happen? Did he just have incredible sex with his own twin? Stretching again more luxuriously, he chuckled. Man, was he ever deliciously sated, but he needed to get up or else he’d fall asleep, and he did not want to be found here in a hotel room all naked; sticky with semen and lube.</p><p>His pager went off again, and now he had to hurry back to Congress.</p><p>*</p><p>Enjolras reached out for his phone but then decided to just show up at Gareth’s office. It was petty but he couldn’t help wanting to see Gareth. It had only been two days but he needed to feel his body under him again.</p><p>When he entered the Congress building, he was positively impressed that Gareth was working so close to a Senator, even though he didn’t share his brother’s political beliefs. At least he didn’t think they did. He was aware that Gareth was old school Republican. The non greedy kind which was opposite of the kind of lawyer Enjolras used to be. However, since leaving his place in a hot shot law firm that went for profit and a scrupulous race to become partner, Enjolras decided to take his talent elsewhere and start his own business helping the less fortunate instead. That had been a wise decision. He might not make the big bucks any longer, but he had plenty of clients to make up for it and felt he made a difference in people’s lives. Sometimes he didn't even cash in his fee.</p><p>Now he was standing in the huge lobby of the Congress. Suddenly, he felt he needed a drink to boost his confidence.</p><p>“Fuck it...” He went to find the bar, and noticed a few people nodding at him. In spite of security, he was let inside the bar without a problem. He needed to talk to Gareth about that. It was sloppy, but then again, them thinking he was Gareth was quite convenient.</p><p>“Gareth?” Senator Healy entered the bar and steered straight for the empty seat next to Enjolras. He smiled and twirled a finger in the area of Enjolras’ hair. “Did you get a haircut during your break?”</p><p>Enjolras frowned. “No... why would you pay attention to my hair?”</p><p>“Please,” Healy chuckled as if it was an insight joke. “Anyway, it just seems shorter than this morning. I’ll pick up your tab.”</p><p>“Thanks, but my name isn’t Gareth,” Enjolras said, looking at him with a straight face.</p><p>Luke cracked down with laughter, “That was a good one.” He got the bartender’s attention and ordered a drink. “The same for this gentleman, and leave the bill with me.”</p><p>“Thanks... again, but I’m still not Gareth. You have me confused with my twin, so it’s understandable. If you’ll excuse me; my appointment has arrived.”</p><p>Clearly, Luke didn’t understand what Enjolras just said. He was still under illusion he was talking to Gareth, but as he saw the real Gareth enter the bar, he stood up. Enjolras ignored him and went straight for his brother. Casting a sly look over his shoulder at the senator, Enjolras put a possessive arm around Gareth’s waist that his brother didn’t push off. Sweet.</p><p>“Hey, Gareth,” Enjolras whispered intimately, and Gareth just smiled.</p><p>“Hey,” Gareth muttered back eventually. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Did you take the entire afternoon off?”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that,” Gareth said as they moved towards the exit of the Congress building.</p><p>“How about your office?”</p><p>Gareth chuckled. “Yeah... unfortunately that is public. Everyone can just walk right in.”</p><p>“Can’t you lock the door?”</p><p>“Senator Wheatus can lock his door. I can’t lock mine.”</p><p>“So we use the Senator’s office...”</p><p>Gareth slipped out of his grasp. “Are you just asking for a scandal?”</p><p>Grinning, Enjolras bit his lower lip. Gareth was adorable in his unconvincing outrage and without his permission he grabbed his brother’s face and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.</p><p>Gareth froze before he reacted by pushing Enjolras away. “Don't fucking even...”</p><p>With a shrug, Enjolras said, “The Senator’s office.”</p><p>“He’s probably asleep in there,” Gareth argumented, verbally shifting his feet in a poor attempt to dismiss the idea.</p><p>Smiling wickedly, Enjolras grabbed Gareth’s wrist to force him along back inside the building. “I want to see your office anyway.”</p><p>“Enjolras! Seriously, no... Enjolras...” Gareth protested weakly, but Enjolras knew he’d already won.</p><p>Moving through the halls to get to Gareth’s office was filled with tense nods and avoiding the many variations of the same surprised question, “Wow, Gareth is that your twin?!”</p><p>Enjolras smirked when they passed Senator Healy’s office. “It that where your girlfriend works?”</p><p>“No. She quit last year, but she comes by often enough...”</p><p>Gareth ignored his staff that immediately responded like everybody else had. After pushing Enjolras inside his office, Gareth turned to address the people looking at him with intrigue. “Yes. There are two of us. He’s my obnoxious twin. You will not see him again.”</p><p>“Awww...” Enjolras said as Gareth faced him again and let the door slip shut. “Never again?” he mock wiped an invisible tear from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“I’ll need to check on the senator,” Gareth said and knocked once before he stepped into the office. The senator was passed out on his couch; a sad display of a man not able to perform his job.</p><p>“Gareth? Is that you?” the senator asked hoarsely.</p><p>“Yes, Senator. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Senator Wheatus smacked his lips and fell back asleep right away. Enjolras entered the office, as well, and locked the door after him. Then he slipped up behind Gareth, put his arms around him, and kissed his neck. Gareth turned his head and let Enjolras get better access.</p><p>Enjolras opened the buttons on Gareth’s jacket and his fingers immediately moved up his chest to play with the curves of toned muscles they encountered.</p><p>“You’ve gotta lend me your work out tips, Gareth.”</p><p>“Any time,” Gareth moaned with a trembling voice. “How do you want me?”</p><p>“Sit on his desk and open your fly.”</p><p>Quickly, Gareth checked the senator’s state of consciousness, but he was still out cold, whistling with every exhale. “All right,” he said and did as Enjolras asked.</p><p>Enjolras went and knelt in front of him. “Pull out your dick... slowly.”</p><p>Gareth undid his fly and reached inside his underwear and bit by bit let his hard cock bounce out.</p><p>“Paint my lips,” Enjolras moaned lowly at the intoxicating smell of his brother’s arousal. Gareth’s lips parted slightly as he guided the head across Enjolras’ lips. He hissed when Enjolras’ hot tongue slipped out and licked a bead away. Planting a fond kiss on the swollen head, he then proceeded to take a good half of Gareth into his mouth. Enjolras wasn’t an expert in blowjobs, but Gareth’s cock was different. Narcissism at its best but that couldn’t be helped. It was the closest to blowing himself and he wasn’t that flexible... Besides, he might be biased but Gareth tasted incredibly good.</p><p>“God, Enjolras,” Gareth moaned and stuck his fingers in Enjolras’ soft hair. “I’m gonna come soon...”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>“I-in your mouth?”</p><p>“Yes.” Enjolras didn't even know if he liked tasting someone else’s semen, but he wanted to know. If it tasted the way Enjolras himself tasted, obviously, he would like Gareth’s taste, too. </p><p>“Coming... <i>now...</i>” Gareth groaned, and then he came in Enjolras’ mouth. </p><p>There was a lot of it, and it filled Enjolras’ mouth rapidly. The shock factor triggered immediately, but Enjolras was determined and swallowed the load. Gagging a few times because of the unexpected texture, he then watched Gareth who regarded him with hooded eyes.</p><p>“You told me to come in your mouth,” Gareth defended himself.</p><p>Enjolras nodded and coughed a few times. Then he looked up. “It wasn’t delicious, but I’d do it again.”</p><p>Gareth snorted. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Enjolras said and put Gareth back in his trousers.</p><p>“Did you just...?” Senator Wheatus muttered from his couch.</p><p>Gareth sprung up and went to squat in front of the senator. “What was that, Senator?”</p><p>“Did you just get a blowjob from yourself?”</p><p>“No. You must be seeing double... you are kind of half through a bottle of whatever you’ve been drinking.”</p><p>“Yes. That's true. Still, looked like a nice blowjob, Gareth. Good for you...” And then he checked out again.</p><p>“Think he’ll remember that?” Enjolras said and went to stand next to Gareth by the couch.</p><p>“I don't know,” Gareth said. “Doesn’t really matter either. Nobody listens to what he says anyway. Gotten too sentimental lately.” Gareth turned and looked at Enjolras. He reached out and ran his fingers through Enjolras’ hair. “I think I love you,” he pushed out, as if it came as a surprise to him.</p><p>Enjolras smiled and found Gareth’s hand and kissed his palm. “Thanks. It means a lot.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to return the sentiment.”</p><p>“I just blew you. How much more do you want?”</p><p>“Asshole,” Gareth said and shook his head.</p><p>Enjolras smirked, “I’ll call you.”</p><p>Only when he got back to his office did Enjolras realise he hadn’t gotten off. His actions had been completely unselfish. </p><p>The notion turned him on so hard he had to jerk off in his restroom.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Well, this is where I live,” Enjolras said, as he let in Gareth who immediately had a quick look around Enjolras’ dream of an apartment.</p><p>“Okay... this is not your place...” Gareth joked, because Enjolras’ abode was exactly the kind that Gareth had always dreamed to be able to afford. </p><p>“It is, and I want you to move in with me,” Enjolras said.</p><p>Gareth huffed quietly, “Yeah, right.” But then his eyes met Enjolras’ and his brother looked dead serious.</p><p>“I mean it. I want you to move in with me.”</p><p>“I believe you, but I’m fine with what I have.”</p><p>“It’s shabby, Gareth. I had it checked out.”</p><p>“You... had it checked out?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Enjolras shrugged.</p><p>“You had someone break into my home and check it out?”</p><p>Enjolras frowned. “No. Never said that. I compared the market price and had access to blueprints; you know how it works. And my conclusion is that it’s shabby. And I want you here... by me,” Enjolras finished and pulled Gareth in for a hug. “I need you with me,” he said. “You’re too far away, and I feel lost when you leave.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Gareth inhaled Enjolras’ scent. Gradually, his arms twined around Enjolras as well. Yes, he needed him, too, and he was right. It was difficult to concentrate when they were apart. By now, he was reluctant to leave when they parted after their meetings. Fitting in time for a quick fuck during the day took a lot of planning, and lying had become inevitable. Rubbing his face against Enjolras’ neck, he moaned slightly. Feeling Enjolras’ skin against his own was a luxury he couldn’t understand he hadn’t missed until now, when he got it regularly.</p><p>“Wanna wake up with you. Wanna fuck you every night because we can,” Enjolras explained, and Gareth felt goosebumps of pleasure explode all over his skin at the thought of it.</p><p>“How do you want me?” he asked automatically.</p><p>Enjolras chuckled. “Not yet. I want to feed you first.”</p><p>“Oh...” Gareth laughed and slipped out of the embrace.</p><p>“Good to know you’re eager though.”</p><p>Gareth gave him a levelled look. He knew Enjolras was just as eager.</p><p>“Break up with your girlfriend. You only need me,” Enjolras said.</p><p>“I’ll think about it, all right?” was all Gareth would promise him.</p><p>Enjolras smiled and pulled him along to the kitchen to help out.</p><p>*</p><p>“Gotta admit this bed is better than mine,” Gareth said as he swung a leg over Enjolras’ thigh. “Almost wish I smoked.”</p><p>Enjolras didn't say anything as he ran his fingertips across Gareth’s hip. “Move in with me,” he pressured his brother. “Break up with her. You can’t be in love with her when you’re loving me.”</p><p>“But you’re my brother,” Gareth said. “She’s my girlfriend.”</p><p>“She can’t satisfy you the way I can.”</p><p>“True, but that’s not the point.”</p><p>“You’re just stalling. You know you’ll do as I want eventually.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Gareth said, irritated. “I am my own person. I can make this decision perfectly on my own.” Then he rolled out of bed and groaned a little by the stinging in his ass, but he wasn’t going to be pushed into this decision based only by how great a lay his brother was. Dressing, he told Enjolras who watched him with an equally annoyed look on his face, “I will handle this when I feel like it. Not when you feel like it, Enjolras. And how about you break up with your girlfriend, too.”</p><p>“I will. Today.”</p><p>“Fucking asshole,” Gareth spat and left.</p><p>When he stepped out in the street, he immediately got a text.</p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry, all right? I just need you too much</i>
</p><p><i>I love you</i>  Gareth texted back. After a few moments he added. <i>Call me tomorrow</i></p><p>*</p><p>When Gareth got back to his office, there was a knock on his door shortly after. </p><p>Laurel.</p><p>“Hey,” she smiled and came in to hug him and kiss him. Gareth closed his eyes and inhaled her perfume.</p><p>“You smell amazing,” he said and kissed her back, mirroring how he'd reacted around his brother. “Didn’t know you were back in town.”</p><p>“No. But then you haven't called me in ages.”</p><p>Gareth admitted that readily. “Yes, sorry about that.”</p><p>Laurel let it slide and took a closer look at him. “You look exhausted.”</p><p>“Probably,” Gareth smiled and blurted out without consulting his brain, “I’m moving.”</p><p>“Oh?” Laurel said and looked around. “New office?”</p><p>“No... I mean. I’m selling the apartment.”</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t really a great place to be honest.”</p><p>“You, too?” Gareth said annoyed and took a deep breath to expand his lungs. Was supposed to be healthy. “I’m moving in with someone.”</p><p>Laurel’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you phrase it like that?”</p><p>“Like what? I am moving in with someone. We’re going to share the expenses.”</p><p>“But... how do you mean?”</p><p>Intuition was the sixth sense in Gareth’s opinion, and he decided to simply tell her the facts. “I’m moving in with my brother. His place is maybe thrice the size of mine, so... makes sense.”</p><p>“Your <i>brother?</i>..." Laurel shook her head. “You’ve never mentioned you had a brother.”</p><p>“Well... I do. Your brother has met him.”</p><p>“Gareth... is this your way of breaking up with me? Because it seems circumstantial to give up your apartment to move in with your brother, but not with me... your girlfriend.”</p><p>Gareth looked past her and slowly nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>He focused his gaze at her and said, “All of it. Yes. Breaking up, circumstantial... we’re history. Sorry.”</p><p>Laurel nodded slowly, too. “Wow. Well, I’m glad you got that off your chest, and for the record...” She took several steps towards the door and pointed at him. “For the record... I did sleep with Michael Moore.”</p><p>Gareth shook his head at her and said, “No... you arrived later and he was already gone.”</p><p>Laurel laughed until tears ran down her cheeks. “Fine... whatever. Bye, Gareth.”</p><p>She let the door stay open after she left, and Gareth struggled to find his balance and had to make do with the floor. Sitting down he winced. “Fuck...”</p><p>Five minutes passed and Gareth was still feeling too drained to try and get up.</p><p>A knock on the door had him look up.</p><p>Senator Healy.</p><p>“Did you just break up with my sister?”</p><p>“I think... she technically broke up with me first,” Gareth said, but it was semantics.</p><p>“You don’t seem sorry.”</p><p>“Did she seem sorry?” Gareth had to ask.</p><p>“No... To be honest, she just laughed... was creepy.”</p><p>“Yeah... sorry?” Gareth said.</p><p>Luke smiled. “What for?”</p><p>“Just in general for what it’s worth.”</p><p>“Okay... How’s Red?”</p><p>Gareth turned slightly and looked towards Senator Wheatus’ door. He shrugged. “I don't even know if he’s in. I mean... I don't know.” </p><p>“Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do,” Healy said and rapped his knuckles on the frame before disappearing.</p><p>“... thanks...” Gareth said. He dropped down on his back and spent the next half hour staring at the ceiling.</p><p>*</p><p>Saturday morning, Enjolras showed up at Gareth’s apartment. Ever since his brother had agreed to move in with him, he’d pestered him to actually do something about it. In secret, he’d advertised Gareth’s apartment and suddenly buyers had insisted on closing the deal. Gareth had been forced to set a date for the actual move. That was today. The new owners were taking over Monday.</p><p>Gareth might have mentioned some paint jobs that needed to be done along with minor reparations. Enjolras assured him that as long as he was out today, he had people coming in tomorrow to finish those details, and everything would look spiffy come Monday.</p><p>All the energy Gareth could muster was just sighing in resignation, but now it was happening: they were going to live together, and Enjolras was thrilled with happiness.</p><p>Enjolras wouldn’t let Gareth bring along much. He had everything they could possibly need, so furniture and duplets had already been sent to storage. The rest Gareth insisted on bringing along. All they had to do today was filling boxes with the likes of clothes, books, personal papers, a ridiculous collection of music, and files. </p><p>“Why do you need all this?” Enjolras asked after an hour and they still had a ton of boxes to fill.</p><p>“It’s called having a personal life, Enjolras. You should try it sometimes,” Gareth responded.</p><p>“It’ll just clutter everything.”</p><p>“Yes, which is why you promised me an office, remember? You don’t even have to set your foot inside.”</p><p>The office, Gareth was talking about had been Enjolras’ walk in closet. Now he’d have to budge or else Gareth would not move in with him. </p><p>An hour later and the movers had arrived.</p><p>Gareth made one last check to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, and then they were ready to leave. </p><p>“How is all this going to fit into your office?”</p><p>“Not your problem, Enjolras. But if it can’t we’ll switch and I’ll get the bigger office,” Gareth replied with a smirk.</p><p>*</p><p>“Thanks. I’m full,” Gareth said when Enjolras offered him more dinner. “We always eat at home. I want to go out some time.”</p><p>“We could, but I’m not sure I can keep my hands off you even in public,” Enjolras said and went to sit in Gareth’s lap.</p><p>Gareth slipped his hands down Enjolras’ back. “I believe you,” Gareth said and looked up to look into eyes so similar to his own. “What are we doing, Enjolras? We’re not even gay.”</p><p>Enjolras smiled and leaned down and pecked Gareth’s lips. “We’re not, but this bond is stronger than labels.”</p><p>“I love you,” Gareth said because he needed to say it and closed his eyes when Enjolras’ kiss grew more persistent. </p><p>“I love that you love me,” Enjolras said and when Gareth’s fingers grabbed the back of his hair, he hissed in delightful pain.</p><p>“When are you gonna say it back?”</p><p>Smiling that wicked smile Gareth adored, Enjolras said, “What makes you think I love you?”</p><p>Gareth smiled and leaned in for a kiss that Enjolras answered full heartedly. “Thanks for helping with the boxes today.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Enjolras said and stroked his hand over Gareth’s hair. “Please come work for me.”</p><p>Gareth’s heart literally squeezed in pain. “What?” he croaked.</p><p>“I want you to come work with me. You can do great things here. That... senator is ridiculous.”</p><p>“Enjolras... He’d be nothing without me.”</p><p>“Then let him run his course. If he can’t function without you, he has no business being a senator.”</p><p>“What could you possibly offer me?”</p><p>“No salary. You’ll be helping people who can’t afford legal help otherwise.”</p><p>“You don't charge for legal help?”</p><p>“No. I only profit from the cases we win.”</p><p>“How is that even possible?” Gareth asked.</p><p>“Gareth. I'm good at it... and I have... to put it diplomatically a shit ton of money. I made money like you can’t believe it in my previous job and I was miserable. Now I don't make a lot of money, but I’m fucking thriving from it.”</p><p>“So all you have is the money in your bank account?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How much are we talking about, Enjolras? I just let go of my apartment, so if...” Gareth was already pointing at Enjolras when his brother interrupted.</p><p>“Cool down, sweetheart,” Enjolras said and fished out his phone and began looking through apps.</p><p>Gareth’s finger slowly dropped. <i>Sweetheart?</i> Enjolras had just called him sweetheart. Gareth was appropriately shocked in the best kind of way and he smiled elatedly. So maybe Enjolras was spooked by the L word, but sweetheart sounded pretty fucking amazing.</p><p>“See...” Enjolras showed him the balance of a bank account. Gareth glanced at it.</p><p>“You’re... rich...” he stated.</p><p>“I’m rich,” Enjolras repeated.</p><p>“Like, you’ve got...”</p><p>“Many digits...”</p><p>“Thirty-seven million...” Gareth looked again. “This is <i>your</i> money, right?”</p><p>Enjolras scrolled up so Gareth could see that it was indeed an account that belonged to him.</p><p>“When you have money like that, you spend money like that... this is an enormous amount of money, but they...”</p><p>“I had even more... And I still have this much. I do not spend it carelessly, Gareth.”</p><p>Gareth and Enjolras looked at one another, gauging each other’s mood. Then Gareth leaned in and kissed Enjolras. “Yeah, all right.”</p><p>“Yes?” Enjolras asked vigorously.</p><p>“Yes. I’ll work with you... if...!” Gareth’s finger was taking the lead again.</p><p>“If what? I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“I know you will,” Gareth said and nodded. “I'll switch if you can convince me you have an actual job for me. I’m not gonna give up my job just to satisfy your horny dick.”</p><p>Enjolras nodded as well and opened his mouth to try and come up with a job description.</p><p>“Besides my political career, I have a degree in law... in case you didn’t know,” Gareth said.</p><p>“You’re a lawyer?” A sly smile spread on Enjolras’ pretty face.</p><p>“I passed the bar, yes. I am allowed to work as a lawyer.”</p><p>“So you could assist me?”</p><p>“Probably. I just won’t be prancing about in court.”</p><p>“I’ll teach you. But this is incredible news!”</p><p>“Yes... yes, it is,” Gareth agreed and chuckled a little forced. “And we have a case already.”</p><p>“Oh? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Ellie... our sister. My mother wants to put her in a home.”</p><p>“And why is that bad?”</p><p>“We got the funds last year... in Congress, but they were evoked again as soon as our new President got his tiny little Tyrannosaurus hands on it. Now my mother can’t afford the special care Ellie needs.”</p><p>“Who will you take to court and what exactly do you want out of it?”</p><p>“My mother...”</p><p>“You’re suing your mother?”</p><p>Gareth nodded. “Hopefully, if you talk to her we can avoid the lawsuit. The question is only, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“So, Mrs. Ritter,” Enjolras said, for the first time looking into the eyes of the woman who had given birth to him but also sold him. “Tell me in your own words why you’ve decided to put Ellinor Ritter in an old people's home.”</p><p>“Why is this necessary, Billy?” she asked with a shrug.</p><p>“Address me as Mr. Enjolras,” Enjolras said, and caught Gareth’s neutral stare from his spot resting against the jamb.</p><p>“You’re still my little Billy.”</p><p>Gareth and Enjolras shared another look.</p><p><i>See?</i> Gareth told him with his eyes.</p><p>At first, Enjolras hadn’t thought it could be that hard to question his birth mother, and it wasn’t until she began throwing the blood relation card making him close to punching her in her self-righteous face.</p><p>“Ellie... She’s not very smart. Not like Gareth, even though I’m urging him to try and go out with...”</p><p>“Mom...” Gareth interrupted her.</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“Not now.”</p><p>“Is she senile?” Enjolras asked him.</p><p>“Maybe... I don't know. Dad was pretty sharp...”</p><p>Enjolras nodded and cleared his throat. Meeting his birth mother had been disappointing so far. Even more disappointing had been the news that his birth father died earlier this year from a heart attack. He'd been the one balancing reason when Mrs. Ritter went out of line. All he’d heard so far of his birth mother was her insistently needling Gareth into doing this and doing that; purposely bullying him into behaving how she thought was proper and right. Making choices that would satisfy the expectations of the life she’d envisioned for him.</p><p>“I’m not getting any younger, Billy.”</p><p>“Mr. Enjolras,” Enjolras interrupted.</p><p>“But it is your name, right? We... gave you that name.”</p><p>“No. My parents are French descendents. Not American, so I’m not named ‘Billy’, m’am.”</p><p>“Gareth, I’m confused. What am I doing here?” Mrs. Ritter addressed her son.</p><p>“You’re here because I summoned you. You have to sign a paper to leave all decisions regarding Ellie to me,” Gareth reminded her.</p><p>“But I’m your mother.”</p><p>“No, you’re a fucking old lady,” Enjolras grunted annoyed beyond words.</p><p>“She has to stay in her community where she is safe and has a daily routine. You want to put her somewhere she doesn’t know. It’s cruel, mom,” Gareth said.</p><p>“But I can’t afford to keep her there.”</p><p>“I know. But we can. So turn over the guardianship to me.”</p><p>“No... She’ll be better off at the new place. They promised.”</p><p>“Bullshit, Mrs. Ritter. If you don’t agree to these terms, we will find a way to declare you unsuitable of handling your own affairs. Then Gareth will request guardianship over you, which I will grant immediately, do you understand?”</p><p>“Is he a judge, Gareth?” Mrs. Ritter asked suspiciously.</p><p>Gareth just shrugged. It could mean anything, but it seemed to spook her, as she looked at Enjolras. And just like that, it was as if a fake film of confusion disappeared, and slowly she nodded. “Fine. It’s not like it’s my money anyway.”</p><p>Enjolras slammed his palms against his desk. “Fantastic. Now sign the fucking paper and get the hell out of your children’s lives.”</p><p>The sound made Gareth jump. Granted, he would never have chosen those words, but as he looked at his mother he saw what Enjolras saw: An old five-foot nothing woman who realised she couldn’t manipulate her children any more. He loved his mother, of course he did, but the woman he was looking at right now was a stranger.</p><p>After she'd finished signing the paper, she looked at Enjolras. “Goodbye, Billy. I see now I didn’t have to lose any sleep over you. You are nothing like my Gareth.” She then looked at Gareth and left.</p><p>Enjolras collapsed in his chair and gasped from a sudden shudder.</p><p>Gareth came and squatted in front of him. “What?”</p><p>“Does she even know what she did?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever see her again,” Gareth said mostly to himself. “I think she... disowned me... us. All of us.”</p><p>“I hope I’ll never see her again. Was she always steamrolling you?”</p><p>“Yes... It’s not important anymore,” Gareth said. “We need to go see Ellie and make sure her affairs are in order.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I mean...” Gareth said and smiled apologetically. “Only me. She won’t understand seeing two of us.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You said she had a pretty good grip of the situation when we were born.”</p><p>“I just don't know if it will trigger something.”</p><p>“What could it possibly be? Give her the benefit of the doubt, and I want to see my sister, Gareth.”</p><p>*</p><p>“That went well...” Enjolras said, looking a little shell shocked.</p><p>Ellie hadn’t let go of his hand from the moment she cried ‘Billy!’ and till he literally had to pull her hand off his when they left.</p><p>Standing in the parking lot next to Gareth’s car, he tried to wipe tears off his face but they kept coming. He didn’t really understand why. He wasn’t sad.</p><p>“Maybe you’re happy?” Gareth suggested and rubbed his hand down Enjolras’ arm repeatedly.</p><p>“I’m not. I’ve never felt this way before.”</p><p>“Then just allow yourself to feel whatever it is you’re feeling.”</p><p>Enjolras nodded and let himself be pulled into a hug as he cried.</p><p>*</p><p>“The hairs are growing back...” Enjolras said, as he wiped the sponge across Gareth’s chest. Gareth was sitting between Enjolras’ legs in the huge triangular Jacuzzi bathtub. The two had decided to sell Enjolras’ apartment and move into a place that would suit them both from the start, and it had been a success. They had been offered a penthouse, and Gareth had never thought he’d be so happy about luxury, but he was. He loved his life with Enjolras. Every day was an adventure and every day he felt loved beyond his wildest expectations.</p><p>“A little yes...” Gareth smiled and rested his head against Enjolras’ shoulder. Turning slightly his found Enjolras doing the same and they kissed for a while before Enjolras continued to run the sponge over his skin. </p><p>Candles were lit on the deck and the evening sky was beautiful above them.</p><p>“All we need are bloody Disney characters showing up without any context demanding treats or whatever imaginary creatures in Technicolour eat,” Enjolras muttered.</p><p>Gareth snorted softly. “Love you, too,” he said.</p><p>Enjolras smirked and hugged him tighter. “So you do know how to decipher me?”</p><p>Gareth didn't say anything. Why ruin the moment?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>